


at fate's hands

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: Moonbyul and Yongsun had always been best friends since college. Unknown to Yongsun, Moonbyul has always had feelings for her. The night before Yongsun's wedding, she says something Moonbyul can't forget.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	at fate's hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is @hambyulie from twitter :D this is my first ever writing commission, heavily based off of my moonsun edit titled "i still wanna be your favorite" 
> 
> for @gandahyun  
> ampangit mo masakit to

Moonbyul took pride in being able to call Kim Yongsun her best friend. Kim Yongsun of SNU, the most admirable student they've had, or so everyone thought anyway. 

Fate worked funny, Moonbyul guessed. Like how she guessed it must've been fate itself that worked to make the two of them roommates for their entire four years in college. Or to make the pair instantly click so well that they've come to an unspoken agreement to become best friends. 

Not one of them ever took the friendship lightly—Moonbyul had risked getting caught at curfew driving out of campus just so she and Yongsun could stay up all night eating junk food and watching chick flicks. Yongsun on the other hand tolerated every single teasing and tormenting that Moonbyul threw at her—she knew it was all coming from a place of love anyway. 

Fate worked funny. Moonbyul believed as much years after graduating college. They never went out of touch; always at each other's necks and embarrassing each other on their socials. Not that either of them minded. 

Moonbyul never changed one bit; she realized as she was spending the night at her place. She's never changed, she mused to herself as she glanced to the analog clock on Yongsun's wall. Her eyes lingered at her best friend who slept soundly, her cheeks soft as ever and her beauty seeped through even asleep. 

Moonbyul never changed one bit; she was still in love with her best friend, of course. 

The thought never left Moonbyul's mind, always popping up whenever she was out driving her best friend to the fields that she loved so much. Other times it would be so bothersome, demanding so much to be said out loud, though she knew she never could. She would only take one look at Yongsun and instantly shut it down. 

Whenever the two of them talked about their future in their college days, Yongsun never failed to ask, "We'll still be best friends then, right?" And Moonbyul would reassure her by promising and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. That's just what friends do, isn't it? 

As Moonbyul made it her job to tease Yongsun to die of embarrassment, Wheein made it her job to do the same to Moonbyul. It didn't slip past her intuitions that out of her two seniors, one was pining over the other in secret. 

"You know everyone knows, right?" Wheein ran her fingers down Moonbyul's hair, preparing it for a braid—a habit she's had since college. Moonbyul hummed, though she knew. She always has. 

"That you're in love with Yongsun-unnie." Her words were dropped so nonchalantly that Moonbyul moves away to look at her in shock. The younger girl only laughed at her obvious reaction. 

"But you know..." She clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Yongsun-unnie has a boyfriend. Too bad."

Right. Too bad. 

That night, Moonbyul plopped down on her bed upon getting home. Scrolling through her notifications casually, she responds to Yongsun's first, no questions asked. 

Yongsun never changed one bit, it was almost endearing. The girl still constantly treated her best friend as her personal driver, while the other treated her as her scapegoat of embarrassment. 

Yongsun never changed one bit, except for the fact that her long-time college boyfriend was now her fiancé, of course. 

It was no secret to Moonbyul that Yongsun was an impatient woman, she would have never settled for a long engagement. So, naturally, she and her boyfriend were getting married in the next three months. 

Those three months to Moonbyul felt like forever. Moonbyul was in every step of the way leading to the wedding—she helped with the dress, the cake, the invitations. She didn't mind that Yongsun dragged her around wherever she liked, or that it almost felt like she was getting married to her. _Almost._

She knew that Yongsun was a bad idea generator too, just as much as she was. Which is how the engaged woman found herself at her bachelorette party the night before her wedding. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to party and get wasted before getting married?" Moonbyul spoke in disbelief, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. 

"Why not? For all I know, it just might be the last time I can." 

And so, the party began. 

Everyone knew that Yongsun could never ever hold her liquor. Two drinks and the girl was done for. Four maybe, and she could be dancing on tabletops. 

Moonbyul made it her obligation to not get drunk, in fear her best friend may not make it to her wedding at all the morning after. She watched her every move, wearing a smile that felt heavy on her lips. As she entertained the thought, she realized it wasn't just her smile. It was everything. 

It was the night before her best friend's wedding. Not just her best friend, but the girl she was in love with. And the burden of having it hidden for all these years was pushing down on her. 

Fate worked funny, she was definitely sure. It must have been fate puppeteering a Yongsun that was too drunk for her own good, yet was hitting a glass with a fork. 

Moonbyul looked for consolation in the other guests and met Wheein's eyes. Yongsun had always been the unpredictable one. 

"Everyone!" She drawled out, eyes blinking slowly and staring right at her best friend's. Moonbyul scratched at her neck; what was she being so nervous for? 

"I would like to propose a toast for my best friend, Moon Byulyi!" Her introduction was met with a loud applause with some whooping added into the mix. 

"My best friend... for almost seven years! She's never too tired to drive anywhere for me, no matter how late. Nor is she ever too tired to annoy me." Moonbyul laughed along with the crowd but still, she couldn't shake off her nerves. Yongsun smiled so sweetly at her, her eyes glassy. 

"For the past few years, you've never failed to bring out the best in me. Thank you so much Byul-ah... My best friend... I'm in love with you." Yongsun hiccuped, then laughed. A tear rolled down Moonbyul's cheek without her knowing, and she rushed to wipe her face clean. "I mean, I love you. So much."

She disguised the aching pain she was feeling with a laugh, sniffling her nose and clapping with the crowd. 

"Oh god, I was so wasted last night. I barely remember anything." Yongsun sat across a vanity the next morning, and greeted Moonbyul with those words. 

She nodded in agreement, but the thought was calling for attention again. Moonbyul swallowed it away, sitting on the bed of Yongsun's hotel room, waiting to be fixed up. 

"Are you going to tell me what I did last night or are you just gonna brood all day? I know you're not a morning person but come on Byul." Yongsun pouted at her with her arms folded across her chest. Moonbyul only laughed and shook her head. 

"Did I say something embarrassing?" 

Oh, the question felt so much like a bullet to the chest. Perhaps that would've hurt her less. 

"Don't you already do that enough sober?"

The bride-to-be rolled her eyes playfully and settled with the brief answer, looking back at the mirror to constantly check how she looked. Her maid of honor only admired her from afar, just as she always has. 

She admired her from afar, too, waiting by the altar a few hours later. Murmurs and chatter filled the chapel in anticipation of what the bride was going to look like. 

Moonbyul herself didn't know either, so she held her breath. She knew, though, that her best friend would be beautiful. She always was to Moonbyul anyway. 

The two large doors of the chapel opened, and sunlight seeped through every crevice of the venue. She could feel herself choking on her tears and in pure awe at the sight of Yongsun. 

Yongsun looked heavenly, in a majestic white gown that trailed down the aisle. Moonbyul was holding her breath even more now, she realized. As soon as she exhaled, she could no longer control her sobs, yet tried to with a hand clasped over her mouth. 

Upon meeting Moonbyul at the altar, Yongsun stifled a laughter. Only then could Moonbyul get a hold of herself even just a little. 

"What are you crying like a baby for!?" Yongsun's shining eyes could be seen even through her sheer veil, peeking glances at Moonbyul every now and then. 

In response, Moonbyul only hung her head and laughed. There was no way Yongsun could understand. It was too late already at this point. It must have always been too late for her. 

Fate worked funny. Moonbyul lived life believing so. She forced a smile on her face as her best friend said her vows and accepted a kiss to seal off her marriage. 

Fate did its work endlessly, especially when Yongsun took Moonbyul's hand after her first dance and stayed in her arms, swaying to the soft music. 

And for the first time Moonbyul could say, "I love you, Yongsun."

With a laugh that almost sounded bittersweet, Yongsun responded with a "I love you, Moonbyul."


End file.
